The present invention relates to visualizing a congruency of versions of an application, and more specifically, to visualizing a congruency of versions of an application across phases of a release pipeline.
The lifecycle of an application may include a number of phases, such as a development phase, a certification phase, a quality assurance phase, a performance test phase, a system integration phase, a production phase, and other phases. Each of these phases may include one or more versions of the application. The phases aid a release manager to visualize the delivery of the application throughout the lifecycle of the application.